darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuttlecraft
Shuttlecraft were a vital part to the Sapaar plan to escape the planet Gaman in case of a successful Gamanian uprising. Notable shuttlecraft ''S.S. Hawkeye'' The shuttle that would later be known as the S.S. Hawkeye was in an undergound hangar in the nuclear power plant. It was discovered by James' team during the planet's destruction when Shelton remembered a plain white room that turned out to be passage to the hidden hangar. The shuttle was ready for launch, however, somebody needed to reach the control room. Hawkeye sacrificed his organic self to reach the control room and open the hangar bay doors, while his cybernetic self flew the shuttle, with the help of Dr. Joe co-piloting. The shuttle returned to Pelvanida through the Einstein-Rosen bridge with James, Shelton, Dr. Joe, Lockdown, and Seska passenger. (Card of Ten) While Seska was originally a passenger of the shuttlecraft, she was forcibly ejected and replaced with an anti-matter counterpart upon the shuttle traveling through the Einstein-Rosen bridge. After the rest of the away team left for other places, Hawkeye flew Neku, Snow, Vic, and Kagetora into Las Vegas, where they fought and escaped Tardigan. After being joined by James, Ender, and Ken, they used the Hawkeye to escape the quarantine zone and return to civilization. However, Hawkeye himself was destroyed by Tardigan. (Ground One) Werner's shuttle Another shuttle sat in a hidden hangar underneath the new Sapaar playhouse. Werner learned about its existence when Hawkeye radioed him the coordinates of all the other shuttlecraft in the city. Werner and a mob of Gamanians stormed the playhouse. Werner incapacitated two shuttle guards and used one to fly his shuttle and two others to safety. Werner and his shuttle were instrumental in defeating the Sapaar shuttlecraft outside Gaman's orbit. Later, the shuttle made a controlled crash landing on Gaman's moon, and later abandoned by the passenger's, who included Werner, Seska, Menken, Brut, Kixoo, and the Sapaar shuttle guards. Werner and Hans later used pieces of the shuttle craft to build an Einstein-Rosen bridge. Hans' shuttle Hans' shuttle was stored in an unspecified place in the Gamanian city. Hans led a group of Gamanian city folk and successfully took the shuttle, which was unguarded. During the battle with the Sapaar shuttlecraft in low Gaman orbit, Hans' right engine was destroyed, badly crippling the shuttle's mneuvring abilities. The ship made a bad crash landing, and there were few survivors, among them Hans, Ayla, and Falsta. In a few days' time, every survivor except Ayla and Hans died from exposure. Ayla and Hans were rescued by Werner and joined up with the survivors from Werner's shuttle. Pieces of the shuttle were later used to build an Einstein-Rosen bridge. Hamat's shuttle A third shuttle was taken by Hamat and an unknown amount of companions without any information or contact with Werner. Hamat killed the Sapaar guards protecting the ship, and Werner remotely flew the ship off of the exploding planet. The shuttle was later destroyed by the Sapaar in a surprise strike in low Gaman orbit. First Sapaar shuttlecraft At least some Sapaar were able to reach shuttlecraft of their own. Two Sapaar shuttlecraft attacked the surviving Gamanian crafts in low Gaman orbit. Werner scared them off by outflying them. The Sapaar shuttlecraft landed on Gaman's moon and started a colony led by Trano. One of the shuttlecraft was flown by the Sapaar in their ambush of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. It was left behind in the storm, and its fate is unknown. Second Sapaar shuttlecraft The other Sapaar shuttlecraft was left at the Sapaar camp, and was commandeered by Werner minutes before a freak hurricane threatened to kill every Sapaar and Gamanian still alive. Werner used this shuttle to fly both colonies to safety in Brut's cave. (Ship of State) This shuttlecraft was an integral part of the united colony of Vurna. Werner and Hans built wind turbines that could be used to recharge the shuttlecraft power cells. The turbines took a month to fully charge a single power cell, and then Werner would take the shuttlecraft on expeditions to explore the moon and bring home rarer resources like sallowroot. Sophie Donitz tasked Aron with stealing the shuttlecraft power cell once it was fully restored in order to reactivate the Einstein-Rosen bridge so she could return home with the cure to the gate plague. He confessed his plan to colony leaders Menken and Trano, who agreed with it and used the power cell to bring Sophie home. A month later, Werner planned to take the shuttlecraft on another expedition, but Pomson arrived from the Einstein-Rosen bridge the day before. (Next of Kin) Category:Objects Category:Locations Category:Destroyed locations Category:Destroyed objects